Always
by Easywitheyesclosed
Summary: Near wants Mello so bad, but he's taken! When will Mello learn that Matt's no good for him? Near wants to prove this to the all but too unwilling Mello. Will Mello eventually let Near take him out, or will Near have to try harder than he thought? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Death Note yaoi fic, so I'd seriously appreciate if you read it and reviewed it, tell me if there's something I need to improve and how you like it so far, yadda yadda. Anyway, it's mainly NearXMello, but starts off as MattXMello. It has nothing to do with the original death note plot, I focus on the characters: their inner thoughts, their struggles and interaction with eachother. Matt is OOC here on purpose. Any other OOCness among Near and Mello, please alert me of.

I worked hard on this, so please enjoy it. I'm feeling very good about it too!

BTW To everyone looking forward to my next update of my TemaSaku fic "Pretty Red Dress," I'm sorry. It's not coming anytime soon...but eventually it could. There's still hope. In the meantime, I have this to occupy you.

* * *

Chapter One

Intro

"Near, I'm not in the mood for this" he growled, his patience thinning. "Whether you're in the mood or not, it does not make the slightest difference. Just listen to what I'm trying to tell you" Near responded calmly.

It was always like this. It couldn't possibly change, not a damn chance in this world.

"Near, when are you going to realize I have a boyfriend?! Just accept that and move on!" the other boy shrieked. Near heaved a sigh. "Matt treats you like a dog. He has no respect for you" Near said firmly. The blonde glared at him, clenching tightly to his bar of chocolate. "Fuck you" he spat. "Fuck you! If you think he's like that, then you don't even know Matt at all!" he seethed. Near felt as though the boy had struck him, rather than cursed at him. Still, he kept his composure as usual, masking how he truly felt. It was something he just learned to do, and in his mind, made handling people a little easier.

"Believe what you want to, Mello. I know the truth, and you do as well. You just can't accept it at the moment" he responded. Mello turned on his heel abruptly and stormed away.

Near continued playing with his puzzle, analyzing the pieces and fitting them together. Puzzles were easy for him, since he's been assembling them his whole life. Why could his relationship with Mello fit like a puzzle? The pieces of a puzzle could be put together so easily, yet the remaining shards of what he has with Mello remain scattered across the floor, abandoned and begging to be picked up and connected once more. A time where they got along was so far back in Near's memory, it seemed impossible to return to it.

Near wouldn't give up. He'd been fighting for this, wanting it, _yearning _for it for too long to let it go now.

He has always known that Matt was no good. Back when they were just starting to go out, Mello has been completely smitten, gushing about him to anyone who asked. Sure, Matt seemed decent. He was anti-social, just as Near was and still is. He honed a love for anything technical, like video games. He sure had a unique sense of style, just as Mello did. Near knew no style. He wore an over-sized white shirt paired with baggy white pants. Add his curly mop of snow-white hair, and you've got a childish teenager who looks like he just rolled out of bed without even bothering to change or brush his hair.

Mello and Matt's first date was at an amusement park. They hit it off almost instantly, and had a grand old time together. Of course Near knew this, he overheard him blabbing to his friends about it at school the following day.

They had been dating steadily for a year and a half, but lately things were changing for the worse. Too many rave parties has Matt evolving into a hard-partier, frequenting drugs and alcohol. Matt's different now…so different it seems he's not the same person. He no longer takes care of Mello, just disregards his feelings and orders him around as if he were a mutt. He's too shitfaced to care, way too fucked up. Too busy with unimportant nothings like video games and parties.

"I know if he were mine, I'd only treat him the way he should be treated. I'd show him the way love's supposed to be" Near muttered to his finger puppets. Though Near was highly intelligent and skilled, he was embarrassingly unintelligent when it came to love. He was half way through his final year of high school and had never been on a date, let alone asked out.

He had absolutely no experience, but even so, he was confident that he'd be a better boyfriend to Mello than Matt ever was. He'd prove it, too. It'd be only a matter of time before Mello finally breaks and gives him a chance…

Almost there. He's certain.

* * *

Please rate and review! .


	2. Chapter 2: Sway

The bright sunlight streaked across the bed Mello shared with Matt, a ray luminating his face

The dim sunlight streaked across the bed Mello shared with Matt, a ray luminating his face. He squinted his eyes, rolled over and opened them. It was still quite early. He glimpsed the red glare of his alarm clock that perched on the bedside table. It was He glanced beside him to see that he was still alone. After a minute of lying there, staring out into space, he heaved himself up and proceeded to make his way to the kitchen.

Mello reached his destination, the kitchen, and stretched his arms as he yawned. He glanced toward the living room, where Matt was sprawled in an ordinary way across the couch. The miniature console he had in his hands was the current victim of his attention, pressing the buttons in an aggressive manner familiar to most passionate gamers. From the angle he was at, he saw Mello in the kitchen, lit by the sun that eliminated the need for electric lighting, temporarily. His glance was only noticeable as a particular ray of sun shimmered across his goggles from the adjusting of his head, and the glare returned when he dropped his head down, only to fall away like a dead strobe light. He scoffed under his breath a little bit, saying nothing in response to Mello's presence, but perhaps to make his own seem obvious.

"Hey Matt!" he exclaimed, strolling over towards him. "When did you get back? I was waiting for you last night, and you never showed! Did something happen?"

Matt seemed to stop pressing buttons when Mello called out to him. "No," he told Mello, being frosty. "I was just out. Is something _wrong_ with that?" It was obvious he was looking at Mello sternly from behind his goggles despite facing his small game's screen. After a few moments, he resumed pressing buttons, the sound of _click-click-click_ somewhat loud.

Mello frowned, startled and unexpecting of Matt's sarcasm. "Well, there's nothing wrong with you going out, I just wasn't aware you'd be gone the entire night. You could've told me, so I wouldn't have had to wait for you…"

Matt bore a frown since he'd been noticed, but for some reason, as soon as Mello spoke, he seemed extremely displeased. "You should've known..." he spat, as if he had a bitter taste in his mouth. "I don't know when I'm going out, I just do."

Mello's frown quickly turned to a glare. "What do you mean I should've known? I can't predict when you're going to be out!" he shot back. Suddenly he wasn't relieved to see Matt after all. "Why can't you put that thing down for 5 seconds while I talk to you!?" he growled, feeling unappreciated. Just what about it was more important than what Mello had to say?

"Hell, chill out," Matt returned. "Let me save." He did such, taking him moments, and the sounds of the game died out, leading to him setting it in his lap, though it was still in his hands as if he was ready to play again soon. "What? Tell me now."

Mello heaved a sigh and plopped down beside Matt. "Matty, I've noticed you've been going out a lot lately, and not telling me beforehand or even inviting me to come with you. You've also been coming back late, even for my standards. I can't help but feel a little worried about you"

Matt sat up straight, putting his game console in to his pocket as he looked at Mello. "Aw... oh..." he said, as if wistful. "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry..." he looked away, as if startled by how he'd acted before. Folding his arms, he put on the real facade. "I've just been thinking, I guess, and it drives me to go out. You'll forgive me, won't you?" Pulling up his goggles and rubbing his eyes, he turned to look at Mello, leaning forward from his originally appropriate posture.

Mello stared into Matt's intense blue eyes and instantly gave in. "Thank you for understanding, Matt. Yes, I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you" he replied with a smile. Mello's gaze moved to Matt's bright red hair as he ran his fingers through it, admiring the strands and twisting them around his fingers.

Matt sat back from his slouch, looking away and then looking back at Mello in a mock-shyness. When he was against the back of the couch, he put an arm around Mello's shoulders, pulling him in closer and kissing him in a sweetness that was hollow but most likely hard to notice. Behind his goggles, and even the sweet expression of his now intimately closed eyes, he had a mental image of success and ownership.

Mello smiled into the kiss a little, a wave of relief washing over him. His arms wound around Matt's hips as he flickered his tongue over his lips and then broke away. He was a little conscious of him having morning breath, but Matt didn't see to notice or care. Matt's gaze of hollow sweetness remained on Mello after their lips had fell apart from each other, and at that moment, Mello was fooled...as he always was.

Matt returned the grin, opening his eyes to look at Mello seductively. However, he didn't say anything lusty or sexual, standing up, appropriately fixing his shirt and pants. He didn't say anything, as if dismissing himself to the kitchen regardless of Mello. When he was at the entryway, he put his arms on the frame and looked back, still playfully, but dropped his arms and went in to gaze at the fridge as if nothing had happened.

Mello watched Matt as he became more turned on. Ugh, he had to stop pondering sexual matters so early in the morning...besides...he was still wearing his pajamas. Climbing the stairs when he had just left them, the passing events were whirring through his mind. He wondered how Matt was coping, since something about him seemed different. More distant, farther away from him...

Matt heard Mello's steps fade slowly, peeking from behind the covering door of the fridge towards the stairs. He was grinning with a stale donut in his mouth, and as disgusted as he was by the fact he's saved the donut in the fridge, he bit it in distraction of watching Mello go up the stairs. Knowing Mello would feel the glance if he continued staring, he ducked in to the fridge again, as if shuffling through the vegetable and fruit drawers. _A few minutes, and he's in the shower,_ Matt thought, very familiar with Mello's schedule. _Then basic grooming, and tonight's plans, which I do not know._ His face was a little cold from the fridge around it; he put his goggles down with a satisfied and liquid gesture.

Just as Matt had suspected, Mello hopped into the shower after a few minutes of inspecting himself in the mirror and throwing his pajamas in a messy pile on the bathroom floor to be picked up later. Mello thoroughly enjoyed showers. He liked the feel of steaming water running down his back, and how clean he felt when he had dried off. He loved to get clean just so he could feel himself become dirty once more. After his shower, he dressed himself in the obvious leather pants paired with a black long-sleeved shirt, painted with the band name "Rammstein." Plans for after school? Hmmm...nothing came immediately to mind. Mello descended down the stairs. He needed to satisfy his many hungers before they consumed him...

Matt was sitting at the kitchen table, hidden by the wall next to the open archway that joined the kitchen and living room. As if very focused, his PSP was at his thumbs and his glance was steady, but there was a fruit platter chopped ahead of him. With luck, Mello hadn't eaten any amazing amounts the other night in his worry of Matt; and even so, such a sweet treat couldn't be denied, could it? That would piss Matt off. He tilted his chair back, kicking his legs to the edge of the round dining table while he waited for Mello to be finished with his morning routine and come to eat.

Mello caught sight of the chopped fruit and smiled. He sat across from Matt and immediately bit into a juicy, bright red apple, being obedient to his growling stomach. After devouring most of it, he grabbed another one, this time a green one. "Is there anything you want to do tonight, Matty-o?" Mello questioned.

Matt saved his game, the reflection of it dying in his goggles as he turned it off. The side brand console was very pleasing to him, but he did not look happy, or at the same time upset. Putting it on the table, he got up and stretched. "No, maybe..." he said in a voice that sounded a little tired. This was a regular response; Mello may be able to read his mind, or could deny such and play along. "It's kind of warm in here, do you agree?" Matt asked dryly. Such a comment was earnest, as their air conditioning hadn't been on, but it didn't actually interest him. Walking over, Matt glanced out the small vent-window over the sink of the kitchen, hoisting himself on to the empty part of the counter afterwards. "What about you?"

Mello shrugged. "Are you going to come today?" he questioned.

"Where?" Matt asked, suddenly confused.

"To school, Matt. I'm gonna leave like, right now" he replied.

_Oh yeah, school. Damn. _"Not today" he responded smoothly. Mello frowned.

"Are you feeling alright, Matt? That's the third time this week…" he said gently, concern evident in his voice. Matt nodded, apathetic. "Alright, I'll see you later!" Mello said after slipping into soft dark brown boots. After quickly pecking Matt, Mello heaved his bag upon his right shoulder and left Matt to have the apartment all to himself.

As Mello walked, he pondered. Missing three out of two entire school days was a lot, and it wasn't like Matt was sick enough to miss that many days in a row.

Near sat in the cab and stared out of the window, thinking about Mello. Everything felt different now... he passed the same things every day, yet now it was like he was seeing it differently... now that he'd spent so much time thinking about Mello, nothing made sense any more. It was like Mello had turned his world upside-down. He never left Near's mind. As they approached the school, Near tried to shake Mello out of his mind and concentrate on the day ahead.

"Alright class, please calm down so I can explain your next…"Mr.Touta was cut off by a loud squeal coming from other than the happy-go-lucky and always rearing to go, Misa Amane. It took an additional ten minutes to calm her and her friends down and finally get the class back on track.

"Today, I'm assigning a few of you a project for extra credit, because I believe the bonus marks will benefit these people. Your assignment is to write an essay on your role model, or about the person you care deeply about" he announced. The class groaned in response.

Near sat silently at his desk and took in what Mr.Touta had just told them to do. "The person you care deeply about..." he repeated this to himself a few times, trying to think of someone _else_ who could fit that category. However, Near didn't often care for people, but there was one exception... Mello. Of course, Near was quite sure he would be one of the people who was assigned this essay. He sat with his head on his palm and wondered how he'd ended up thinking about Mello yet again, when he'd only just been able to get it out of his head.

"Yo, Matsuda. Do I have to do this shit?" Mello questioned rudely. "M-Mello! You address me as Mr.Touta, and watch your language!" Mr.Touta sputtered, taken aback. Mello rolled his eyes. "Well, your marks in English are outstanding as usual, so it isn't necessary…" "Good! It's decided then? Thanks!" Mello interrupted, before letting Mr.Touta have a chance to react. "I will call out the names of those who MUST do this: Misa Amane, Kiyomi Takada, Stephen Gevanni and Nate River. These students lack in English marks mainly because they haven't handed enough in…"

"And one of them is a dumbass and can't string two words together" Mello muttered.

Near barely moved as the teacher called his name. He didn't know why it was he could only think of Mello at this point, but try as he might, Near could not think of anyone else he cared about. He'd always cared for Mello's future, for his well being, but had seldom actually shown it. Therefore, he'd barely noticed himself how much he cared. But now, it was like he was being forced to think about it more. He glanced over at Mello as he spoke, and thought of what sort of things he could write in an essay about this boy.

"Hey there, I apologize for interrupting" a sugary voice said. Mr.Touta whipped his head around to face the doorway, where Mr.Teru stood, a flirtatious smile on his face. "N-No problem, Mr.Teru" Mr.Touta stammered. "Ohh, what's this about an assignment on the person you care deeply about?" Mr.Teru continued. "I know if I were a student in this class, I'd be sure of who my project would be about…" he drawled, subtly winking at Mr.Touta before smirking at the flustered response he received from said professor. "Uh, if you don't mind, Mr.Teru…" Mr.Touta finally said, feeling uncomfortable. Mr.Teru nodded, gave him once last look and parted down the halls.

Near watched the two teachers with curiosity. This didn't seem like normal teacher behavior. Near concluded that there was definitely something going on there that he didn't want to know about. With a hint of repulsion, he looked away from Mr.Touta and instead looked out of the window next to his desk.

Mello allowed a soft snort, followed by a brief chuckle. He always knew Mikami was a flirt, and it had been fairly obvious that there was more to Mr.Teru and Mr.Touta's relationship than what was shown. "I'm going to do my paper on Light!" Misa squeeled. Light Yagami, well groomed, over-achiever, the most popular guy in school. His hair was always shaped and combed to perfection, and his excessive neatness annoyed Mello to no end. Mr.Yagami rolled his eyes at the sound of her high-pitched, excitable voice. Even if he had an interest in girls, he was certain Misa would be the last girl he'd even consider dating.

The second visitor was a lanky, odd-looking man, his back hunched over awkwardly as he approached Mr.Touta. "Good morning, Mr.Touta" he greeted. "Oh, hello Mr.Ryuuzaki…is there…something wrong?" Mr.Touta asked nervously as he watched the school principal examine the class plan, which sat along with other scattered papers, on the desk.

"I'm afraid so…do you not realize you've confused a grade nine level paper with a grade twelve level paper?" he questioned, not looking up. Mr.Touta tensed up.

"W-what?! But it's written right here! I just don't have enough marks from a few of the students, so it serves as a quick assessment so I can collect the missing marks!" he explained, flustered.

"Oh…I see. Well, you could at least make the assignment more challenging, don't you think?" Mr.Ryuuzaki said, raising an eyebrow and burying it deeper behind his messy tuffs of raven-black hair.

"Uhhh well…I think you know the situation with a good bunch of the students in this class" Matsuda whispered. The oddball principal sighed deeply.

"There are several students in this class who are just wasting away their talents by being here, when those talents should be intended for more significant and beneficial purposes…Light Yagami, Near and Mello should be placed in a highly-advanced class. I mean, really, how did these three end up here anyway?" he said in disbelief.

"Ahhh well, I think it could be a little late for that," Mr.Touta said, sweating a little.

"I believe that it's never too late, Matsuda…but I will leave you to direct your class. It is, after all, your responsibility, and I suppose I could be a little prying…" Mr.Ryuuzaki rambled.

"Oh, of course not, Mr.Ryuuzaki, sir! You're right. Don't worry, I'll make sure to assign something challenging to the students in the future!" Matsuda Touta exclaimed, grinning at him. The raven-haired man nodded gently to him. "Thank you, Mr.Touta. I'll leave you to your class now" he said, before departing from the classroom.

Finally, the last class of the day: history. Mello secretly loved history, but chose to downplay and almost hide that fact, for reasons that even he didn't know. Unfortunately, this was one of the many other classes he shared with Near. He had very few classes with Matt, two to be exact, while he had four with Near. There was only one more con about history class. "Mr.Soichiro, are we going to be assigned a project today?" a curious brunette girl inquired. Yeah…it was bad enough having Light here but his daddy too? Damn. "Yes, I am. I am going to pair you up randomly and assign each pair to create a documentary on the historical figure of your choice. You must also provide a write up that should be minimum 1000 words, extra credit if it's longer. Alright, I'll put everyone into pairs" he explained. Of course, Mello just had to be paired with Near. Today was just not his day.

"Alright, it doesn't matter to me who we do it on. You can pick" Near told him. Mello groaned.  
"Whatever. We'll do Napoleon Bonaparte. I know a little about him anyway, and it'll be easy" he replied, taking charge immediately. "Great. How about you take out some books tonight and I'll research on the internet?" Near suggested. Mello shrugged apathetically.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" he said softly, gathering his papers and books into his bag and leaving.

_Ugh, how troublesome. Well, at least it's history…_Mello thought to himself as he made his way over to the library. He hardly ever went to the library, and as he entered he felt odd and alien. Luckily for him, he was able to find an extremely resourceful as well as thick book on Napoleon Bonaparte. He took it over to a table and started to skim through the pages. He had only read a few when he felt himself nodding off, and finally, sleep took over his body.

Mello awoke to the color crimson red. The color of crimson red fabric that barely contained a pair of sizable breasts, right in front of his face. "Uh, excuse me, you need to leave" a female voice said. Mello blinked a few times and raised his head to look up at a pretty, big-chested librarian. Mello groaned. "What time is it?" he questioned, stretching his arms. "Seven pm, sir. The library closes now" she told him. "Oh, shit!" Mello exclaimed, jumping up quickly and nearly bumping the librarian's chin. He snatched the book off the table, muttered a quick thanks to the librarian and left. He was anxious to get home and check in on Matt. His growing paranoia needed to be reassured.

--

"Okay," Matt said, shooting up from the couch at his epiphany. "I know exactly where to go. But, I want it to be a surprise..." he looked over at Mello, rubbing the back of his head timidly. This was Mello's queue. "I'll drive, but you know, I'm afraid you'll know where we're going. But C- I mean, this place-" his slip appeared to be part of his nervous nature, but it was all a part of lies and facade- "it's nice but not the fanciest. I know you'll love it, though. Would you, you know?" Matt came up behind Mello and covered his eyes, unable to say 'wear a blindfold' as part of his persona. "I mean... just until we get there."

Mello chewed into his lip. What was all of this so suddenly? "Mmm…I guess" he responded, uncertain. He let Matt take him downstairs to the apartment's underground parking and over to their parked motorcycle that he never openly admitted actually belonged to Matt, but they shared nevertheless.

Matt seemed rather prepared for a timid person, pulling a bandana out of his pocket and folding it with the use of both hands and his mouth before it was capable of wrapping over Mello's eyes. "Comfortable?" Matt said, tapping Mello's shoulders gently, as if to dust off his prize. He helped Mello sit and adjusted appropriately, flicking the motor on after Mello had responded and switching gears to leave the parking garage.

Mello clung to Matt, pressing his front to Matt's backside. He was attempting to ponder over Matt's actions as he rested there, but the roar of the engine made it difficult. "How much longer?" he shouted after what felt like ten minutes had passed.

Matt was getting anxious with Mello clinging to him, wrapping his arms around him. _Oh, baby, I want you right now..._ Matt thought to himself, tilting his head back at the stoplight so he could see Mello in the corner of his helmet. It was taking a lot of willpower to not take Mello in to an alleyway and have him right there. "I'll wait, though..." Matt said, quietly. It took him a couple minutes to respond to Mello, though, finally stopping. "Okay, we're here, yes..." Matt said as he removed his helmet. He removed Mello's second, then untied his bandana, pocketing it and shaking his own head to fix his mussed hair in a very sexy manner. "Welcome to Malibu's Paradise Cove Beach Cafe." That would explain the long drive they'd had. It was a bit away. "It'll be worth it, I promise," Matt chimed to Mello, brushing a hair out of his face. "Come." Matt held out his elbow to take Mello like a gentleman.

_Oh my god, is he for real?!_ Mello shrieked in his head as he reluctantly linked his hand around Matt's. Seriously, what was all of this for? Matt hadn't acted this courteous or considerate in so long, and it was starting to confuse Mello. There was definitely something unpleasant just waiting to unfold.

Matt led him in to their reserved table, which was actually a little large and hefty compared to a usual couple's table. "Here we are," he said, releasing Mello from his elbow and pulling out his seat for him. He pushed his seat in, appropriately, and when the waiter neared, he held up his hand. "We do not need a dessert menu," he said, as if reminding the waiter, who nodded as if in on a joke. Mello was given a menu, but Matt already began ordering. "Yes, the finest bottle of Merlot ... yes, yes..." he was going between things on the menu, smiling and side glancing Mello with a wink. "I'll have the shrimp cocktail. Yes, I know it's an appetizer. No, no soup or salad. Thank you." He folded his menu, handing it to the waiter and waiting for Mello to go through and decide which entree he might actually like. Goodness forbids he spoiled the plan and asked for a dessert menu.

Mello grimaced at the overdone tropical theme as he briefly glanced around to check out the place. His gaze returned to Matt, and then the menu he had just been handed. "Mmm…I'm not so hungry for a meal…" he muttered, his eyes darting around the table in search of something more. "Where's the dessert menu?" he enquired, his head ducking under the table to check if it had fallen. "Um, I'm sorry, there is not desert menu…" the waiter improvised. Mello snapped up to face him. "What do you mean, no dessert menu?!" he spat in disbelief. "That's crazy! I've never been to a restaurant with no dessert menu!" he exclaimed. He glowered at Matt.

Matt was glaring at the waiter as Mello turned to face him in shock. "No dessert menu, how odd. Be gone. The cocktail and wine will be suitable for now." He wondered if Mello fancied his aggressive manner with the waiter, but cooed to Mello and stroked his face. "Don't worry, don't worry." Mello frowned and whacked Matt's hand away, startled. By the time Mello had calmed down, he was still apparently grumpy, and Matt rolled his eyes subtly when Mello denied eating any of Matt's shrimp. He did, however, appear to enjoy the Merlot, and this made Matt happy for the moment.

Mello was very much regretting coming with Matt after all, though the Merlot had been the only thing worth coming for. He would need a lot of it tonight if things didn't look up soon. "What time is it, Matt? I'm tired. Let's go home…" Mello groaned.

The waiter came to retrieve the few dishes they had used for basic items, being the bread plates and cocktail glass with the red sauce still in it. Matt licked his lips. "We're ready for our final dish." Mello had, at various points, pointed out how Matt was proceeding to blaspheme in front of him by eating and taking him to an awful place. Hopefully Mello would completely rethink the nonsense he'd been spouting at the entrance of one, very tall milkshake glass. A hardly noticeable wiggle of his eyebrows was aimed at Mello as if this was supposed to satiate him. Perhaps Mello would take a moment before he realized the massive cake they were wheeling out to their table, but Matt was keeping his eye on it, and his prize across the table.

Mello's eyes widened, the fresh smirk on his face quickly growing. "Ohhh baby" he growled, his tongue flipping over his lips as he glanced back at Matt, still smirking. The gigantic, multiple-layer cake was set down in front of the nearly drooling Mello. He began to dig in almost immediately, as if he were an overly excited child. He looked up at Matt, a touch of chocolate icing on his nose, and smeared around his lips. It gave him a childish, innocent look to him that was often very difficult to see. "Oh Matt…I had no idea" he said, guilty evident in his voice.

Matt bit his lip on the inside, biting back his libido as if it were a physical animal to be chained down. Leaning on the table, his back arched, and his elbows separated, linking his hands together and resting his head. "This is all for you, Mello. I sampled it previously, of course, knowing your high-quality tastes..." he drifted off, aware Mello didn't quite care. _Now, the sugar for his bowl._ "I love you, Mello." Prying up his goggles, he assumed a more serious position with his arms and hands out, grasping the tablecloth gently. He smiled with closed eyes and a gentle chuckle as he fixed his goggles back, sitting back to eye his boy toy.

Mello felt his cheeks start to flush, and he turned away briefly to compose himself. He stared intensely at Matt, ever so slowly ticking the icing from his fork, and around his lips. "It's…so delicious" he said seductively. After a few more minutes of that, he could sense Matt was eager for him to finish his cake so maybe other events could have a chance to occur. "Matt…do you want to get going?" he asked.

Matt groaned. "Oh, Mell..." With his head propped on his hands and elbows, he looked in a daze, a pink haze over his eyes. Truly, however, a carnal desire wrought his brain, and he fidgeted from the back of his mind, going through all the possibilities of what he could do. Finally, Mello yanked him back in to reality. "Oh, yes, waiter, please, multiple boxes." He did his best not to stare at Mello. Mello knew how to play him right back. The ride home would be a challenge, considering their straddling positions on the bike.

--

Mello's lips were pressed against Matt's, his hands twisting in his red hair, their bodies very close. Matt went down on him like a tidal wave, knocking him right over. Mello let out a little grunt of pain as he banged his head against the coffee table. Matt didn't stop to apologize. "Matt…at least let us get to the room" he struggled to say.

Matt had Mello pinned to the ground, looking down at with a bit of a lost expression, as if he hadn't quite understood Mello's request. He looked down at him becoming displeased. "Unf," he replied, obviously not even a word running through his mind, but a certain bestial vigor coursing through his veins. Attempting to please them both, he yanked Mello up to a standing position, but was incapable of complying to his request; rather, he engaged him right there, pushing him against the nearest wall and dangerously past the dresser of their bedroom. Just as they had nearly passed it, the edge of the dresser tore the tender skin on Mello's ankle. "Ugh, Matt! S-stop!" Mello yelled. He landed as expected, and Matt was quick to jump his prey, pulling Mello's thighs up with each hand. "Oh man," Matt said, kissing him with the same controlling ferocity, and biting his lip lightly before lighting go. "I waited all fucking day. I want you right-fucking-now." He drove their hips together roughly, proceeding into a new, passionate kiss.


End file.
